Clefable
' Clefable', labled, The Sweet Girl started out as a Cleffa, later evolved to Clefairy and eventually to a Clefable. She was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regice and Team Milotic. She was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss and Team Magnezone. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical and was on Team Mawile. She is currently on Total Pokemon Live and is on Team Nidoqueen and Team Marowak. She will not return for Total Pokemon All Stars. Stats and Info *Category: the Fairy Pokemon *Type: Fairy *Height: 4'03" *Weight: 88.2 lbs *Ability: Magic Guard *Nature: Naiive *Moves: **Double Slap **Psyshock **Ice Beam **Play Rough Early Life Growing up Clefable didn't have many friends, they either thought she was too clingy, too chatty or just plain annoying. Then in kindergarden she met Igglybuff and it all made sense. She had met her best friend and as the years went by the girls grew closer then ever. The girls believed they could do anything together, so when Clefable saw the ad for Total Pokemon Island she believed the girls could go to the end and win. Of course sometimes even a friendship can't overcome the greed of others. Total Pokemon Island Clefable started out the competition as a Cleffa on Team Regice with; Azurill, Poliwag, Misdreavus, Glameow, Beldum, Shinx, Igglybuff, Wailmer and Doduo. In Cliff Diving Anyone?, her and Igglybuff were jumpers for their team when they jumped together. Later that night at the Bonfire Ceremony, they joined Glameow in voting off Doduo. In The Big Sleep; Cleffa is the fourteenth camper to fall asleep, but her team still wins. In Dodge Berry; Cleffa competes in the final match along with; Azurill, Beldum, Shinx and Igglybuff. Cleffa takes out Houndour, but is taken out along with Shinx by Ponyta. In Those Talented Campers; Igglybuff and Cleffa helped Wailmer shot the BFF's through the roof and that night they joined the team in voting off the big guy. In The Scary Outdoors; she was sent out to get food along with Igglybuff and Poliwag where they met a Shaymin and evolved into Clefairy, Jigglypuff and Poliwhirl respectively. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?; Clefairy and Jigglypuff fight in the fourth double battle against Team Regirock's Spiritomb and Lopunny. Jigglypuff is KOed by Spiritomb's thunderbolt, but Clefairy manages to KO both Spiritomb and Lopunny. In Are You Scared Now?; the two BFF's faced their fear of bad haircuts together. In Breaking the Alliance; Clefairy is made a Stantler with Purugly, Mismagius, Luxio and Jigglypuff. The BFF's are taken out of the game when Grovyle and Nidorino double team them. In The Good, the Bad and the Delcatty; Clefairy along with Jigglypuff, Gloom and Vulpix had stones thrown at them by Skiploom, evolving into Clefable, Wigglytuff, Bellossom and Ninetales respectively. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge; Clefairy competes in the blind trapeze challenge with Bronzong and they are the only duo to complete the challenge. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game; Clefable received a Gold Ball and immunity, but sadly lost her best friend Wigglytuff, when Vespiquen sent her packing. In Time to Switch Teams; she was placed on Team Milotic with, Mismagius, Purugly, Magmar, Luxray, Lanturn, Staravia, Skiploom, Chimecho, Chansey and Ninetales. Starting at the team swap Clefable and Staravia sparked a relationship, since Clefable was lost without Wigglytuff. In Oooh Shiny; Clefable is teamed up with Chansey to find Glalie. The two girls find him seventh, but still won because of Nidoking}Nidorino's horrible directional skills. In We're Human; Clefable faces off against Cherryl's Wormadamn with her Blaziken. In Rotom Round-up; Clefable and her boyfriend Staraptor catch the regular Rotom after he uses Close Combat. In Stoned to Elimination; Clefable is talking with Chimecho, when she slips and falls into the lake. She almost drowns so Chimecho gives her mouth to mouth, but thanks to Purugly, it's painted as a kiss. Later that night Chimecho is voted out and Clefable is spared. In A Racing Heartbreak; Clefable is wracked with a cold, from falling in the lake the day before. After her team loses the race, she pleads for them to vote her off behind her boyfriend's back. At the Bonfire Ceremony later that night she is voted out over Purugly. Clefable became the 23rd camper voted off landing her in 20th place. Total Pokemon Action Clefable started out as a member of the Peanut Gallery on the Aftermath Show with; Gastrodon, Staraptor, Wigglytuff, Porygon-Z, Chimecho, Spiritomb, Blissey, Dodrio, Hippowdon, Bellossom, Espeon, Umbreon, Bronzong, Drifblim, Ninetales, Exploud and Nidoking. In The Scarab Queen, Clefable along with Staraptor, Lopunny and Porygon-Z join the game. Clefable and Staraptor join Team Togekiss while Lopunny and Porygon-Z join Team Yanmega. In Jigglyfield; during the surpise challenge in Episode 16, curtosy of Cranidos and Miltank, Staraptor along with Grumpig sarcrifice themselves for their girlfriends. In Another Crazy Bites the Sand; Bellossom returns and Spiritomb joins the game. Clefable is placed on Team Magnezone with; Lopunny, Medicham, Flygon, Cranidos, Tangrowth, Bella Lee, Girafarig, Mismagius, Delcatty, Lanturn, Garchomp, Luxray and Spiritomb. Early on in the Holes challenge, her and Delcatty leave complaining about their skin. From this moment the two are unseperable with the cat becoming the fairie's replacement Wigglytuff. In Freeze and Turn Back Time, in the Click challenge the girls do whatever to stay together, even ditching their teammates at points. In Rapidash and the Big Apple, Delcatty is made the princess and due to her naiive nature follows the Raticate meant to sabotage her. In the end Clefable ends up on the chopping block alongside her new BFF. Delcatty is sent packing and Clefable is left alone again. In I Take Thee to Be My Pokemon, Clefable and her challenge fiance Mantine are at their fake marriage. Instead of Mantine being scared by her fake mother, Clefable is scared in his place. Later that night, Clefable is voted out. Clefable becomes the 36th castmate voted out of the game and ends up in 16th place. Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical In the Total Pokemon Action Special; Clefable snags a ticket along with Wigglytuff, Mismagius, Sceptile, Gastrodon, Jynx, Chimecho, Blissey, Dodrio, Hippowdon, Bella Lee, Espeon, Umbreon, Bronzong, Ninetales, Carnivine, Flygon, Unown and Castform. In Arabian Tights, during the premiere episode of season 3; Clefable is put on Team Mawile with, Wigglytuff, Mismagius, Sceptile, Chimecho, Blissey, Ninetales, Hippowdon, Umbreon, Bronzong, Honchkrow, Carnivine, Smeargle, Marowak, Uxie, Mesprit, Flygon, Banette, Shuckle, Unown, Ambipom, Sneasel and Tyrouge. In Torn Apart and Sent Down the Nile, she joins Honchkrow's performance of Womanizer to Marowak with a majority of the girls and later votes him out. In German Chocolate Schemer, Umbreon purposely puts Wigglytuff and Clefable in charge of keeping Snorlax away from the food. In the end the girls actually let him eat all the chocolate. Curtosy of Umbreon's sabotage they are the bottom 2, but Clefable is sent home. Clefable is the fifth tourist pushed out of the blimp and ends up in 80th place. Total Pokemon Live Gallery Clefable icon.png|Here's Clefairy's Official Art in Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green Clefable anime.png|Here's Clefable in the anime Clefable manga.png|Here's Clefable in the manga I pikushii.gif Ani036MS.png MDP036.png Pin036.png Spr_1b_036.png Spr_1g_036.png Spr_1y_036.png Spr_2c_036.gif Spr_2g_036.png Spr_2s_036.png Spr_3e_036.gif Spr_3f_036.png Spr_3r_036.png Spr_4d_036.png Spr_4h_036.png Spr_4p_036.png Spr_b_2g_036.png Spr_b_3r_036.png Spr_b_4d_036.png Spr_b_5b_036.png Spr_b_g1_036.png Trozeiani036.gif 036Clefable_RG.png Clefable XY.gif|Here's Clefable's sprite from Pokemon X and Y See Also TEAM REGICE Luxray Metagross Mismagius Clefable Wigglytuff Wailord Dodrio Azumarill Poliwrath Purugly Ad Ons Espeon Bronzong Bellossom TEAM MILOTIC Mismagius Purugly Magmortar Luxray Lanturn Staraptor Clefable Chimecho Blissey Ninetales Jumpluff TPA COMMENTATORS Gastrodon Staraptor Clefable Wigglytuff Porygon-Z Spiritomb Dodrio Lopunny Hippowdon Bellossom Espeon Umbreon Driftblim Exploud Ninetales Nidoking TEAM TOGEKISS Lunatone Gliscor Zangoose Leafeon Metagross Magmortar Purugly Rapidash Flygon Vespiquen Slaking Jynx Poliwrath Lanturn Mismagius Grumpig Nidoking Bellossom Lumineon Shaymin Girafarig Furret Clefable Staraptor TEAM MAGNEZONE Lopunny Medicham Flygon Rampardos Tangrowth Bellossom Girafarig Delcatty Mismagius Lanturn Garchomp Luxray Spiritomb Clefable TEAM MAWILE Smeargle Marowak Clefable Blissey Flygon Banette Shuckle Chimecho Azumarill Castform Umbreon Uxie Magmortar Mesprit Honchkrow Weavile Hitmontop Stantler Wigglytuff Ambipom Mismagius Probopass Illumise Ninetales Bronzong Sceptile Carnivine Cherrim Lickilicky Luxray Lopunny Rampardos Dragonite Seaking Togekiss TEAM NIDOQUEEN Hitmonlee Smeargle Swoobat Milotic Mantine Lopunny Dragonite Wigglytuff Clefable Spiritomb Solrock Shaymin Drapion Hippowdon Furret Ninetales Phione Dodrio Ursaring Category:Characters Category:Team Regice Category:Team Milotic Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Magnezone Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Nidoqueen Category:Females Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPA Commentators Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members